


Compatible

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Drabble, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Ron Weasley Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco is paired with Harry for a Muggle Studies project. What happens when Ron and Hermione read a bonding spell out loud?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, except the professor. They belong to J.K Rowling.

Draco shouldered his way through the crowded halls. He didn't like Muggle Studies, but he didn't want to be late. He slipped into class with a minute to spare and found all of the seats occupied. All but one. Next to Potter. So this is how his day was going to go? 

As he sat, Potter gave him a polite smile and they exchanged quiet hellos. It was weird being polite to the boy wonder, but Potter had insisted at the first of the year that he wanted to stop fighting. Draco was fairly certain that Potter was the reason the other students had stopped attacking him and the other Slytherins in the hallways as well. 

"Good afternoon class," Professor Moore chirped. Her voice was annoyingly high pitched and she flitted about like an obnoxious bird. "Today we'll be comparing muggle unions to wizarding traditions. For centuries muggles have incorporated wizarding traditions into different ceremonies they use themselves. Adopting holidays and ceremonies from the ancient druids and early pagans."

Draco skimmed through his book as she prattled on. He lost track of the lecture and started taking notes from the text. He only looked up when Potter nudged him. 

"with your partner. You'll be getting your evaluation based on your effort and your findings," the professor said. He had missed something important. 

"What did I miss?" Draco whispered to Potter. 

"She paired us up based on our seats so you're stuck with me," Potter whispered. "We have to look up old wizarding bonding rituals and compare them to muggle traditions."

"Oh, that's easy enough. When is it due? I prefer to get classwork finished quickly."

"We turn it in next week. Right before Christmas break," Potter said. 

They met in the library after dinner. Draco wanted to get started before Granger got the good books. He should have known he'd never beat Granger to the library. She was already lost in several large tomes when they arrived. 

Draco pulled a few other books and sat next to Potter who had joined Granger. He considered complaining, but realised that this way he'd have access to her books and possibly her notes. "Potter, how about you start making a list of basic, muggle marriage traditions," Draco started. 

"Harry," Potter whispered. "My name is Harry. Just Harry."

Draco gave him a half smile, "Alright, Harry. You do the muggle list. I'll do the wizarding traditions and then we can compare notes to see what's similar to start our report."

After a little more than an hour, Granger looked up with a question on her face. "Out with it, Granger," Draco said. "You look like something's bothering you."

"I don't quite understand some of these spells. Is it really possible to marry someone against their will," she huffed. "That's awful."

"I've heard of it, but most of those are really old," Draco shrugged. "From back when arranged marriages happened more often. Most of the newer ones require that the two parties at least be compatible."

"Compatible how," Granger asked, genuinely curious. She had her quill ready to take notes. 

"Some require similar familial backgrounds. Such as blood purity or an old familial lineage. Some simply require that you be magically compatible." Draco flipped through the book she had been reading. "This one will bond a couple as long as their magic is willing."

Weasley arrived as Draco was explaining the spell. There were entirely too many Gryffindors in Draco's space at the moment. Granger was using her finger to trace the wand movement in the air and muttering the bonding spell. "The movement is quite lovely," she mused. She muttered the spell again moving her hand. 

"You're doing it wrong," Weasley said. He took her hand and started guiding it. "Smooth and connected. Like you're tying them together." 

As they moved their hands through the air, Draco felt magic stir the hair on his arms. Harry looked up in alarm. "Wait!" Draco started, but it was too late. A gold swirl of magic danced in the air around them before forming an infinity symbol above Harry and Draco. As the magic dissipated, the two were left with gold bands on their ring fingers. "Holy fuck," Draco hissed. 

Weasley stared, mouth open in shock. "Fuck," he gasped. "We gotta see McGonagall."

"What happened? It couldn't have worked. We didn't even have our wands," Granger sputtered. 

"You didn't need your wands. It's a magical compatibility spell," Draco hissed as he stood abruptly. "Weasley's right though. We need to see McGonagall. Come on Harry."

"What just happened, Draco?" Harry asked, looking at the ring on his hand. 

"Your two knucklehead friends just married us."


	2. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the newly bonded couple gets their own living space?

Professor McGonagall stared at the four students over the top of her glasses. She had never, in all her years, had an accidental bonding performed by students. Of course she had never had students quite like the group before her either. It was always these three and now they had added Mr. Malfoy. She was getting entirely too old for this. 

She started performing diagnostic spells around the bonded couple. Every spell confirming her fears. She couldn't fix this. She didn't know anyone that could. "Well, we have a problem," she said finally. They all looked at her, eyes filled with dread and trepidation. "I can't undo this bonding. The problem is that your magic blends so seamlessly. The two of you are perfectly compatible." She gestured vaguely, "Magically speaking. I'm afraid your stuck for now."

"There has to be something that can be done, Professor," Ron huffed. 

"You should have thought of that before you started waving your magic about. When you and Miss Granger traced the wand movement together, you gave the spell power. You both should have known better. You'll both be spending the next four weekends cleaning the library. Maybe surrounding yourselves with knowledge will give you some common sense. You may go." 

"So what happens to us now, Professor," Harry said softly after his friends had left. 

"With a spell like this, the two of you are bonded indefinitely. I would recommend that you get acclimated to married life. I'll make arrangements to have you moved to an unused professor's suite. Go to the kitchens. I imagine you both could use a cup of tea. I'll send an elf to let you know when your new housing is ready."

Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry when they exited McGonagall's office. "Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione threw her arms around Harry in a tight hug. 

"It's alright, Mione," Harry said, trying to keep her hair out of his eyes. "We'll be fine."

"I'm sorry to you, too Malfoy. This is all my fault."

"It's fine," Draco shrugged. "At least now my father can't make me marry the Greengrass girl." He started walking in the direction of the kitchens. 

Harry and the others fell into step behind them. "So what happens now?" Ron asked as they passed the Great Hall. 

"We get our own separate housing," Harry said over his shoulder. 

"So you'll be living together?" Ron gaped. "McGonagall is seriously giving you your own quarters?"

"That would seem to be the case, Weasley," Draco drawled. He tickled the pear and entered the kitchens. He gave the eager elves the task of getting tea for them. "The professor told us to wait here for now."

"I can't believe she gave up so quickly," Hermione said. "There has to be something."

"Just leave it, Hermione," Harry sighed. "The spell is old and if McGonagall can't figure it out, I'm not sure anyone else can. We'll just have to make the best of it. It could be worse." 

"So what are you going to tell Ginny?" Ron asked. He was looking at Harry in a way that made Harry distinctly uncomfortable. 

Harry stared at the cobblestone floor. Lifting his shoulders in a small shrug, he said quietly, "We broke up over the summer. She asked me to keep it quiet so that the papers didn't attack her. It kept us both out of the papers and it kept people from bugging me about dates, so I went with it."

"Why didn't you tell us. We're your best friends," Ron sputtered. 

"I knew, actually," Hermione whispered. "Ginny told me and asked me not to tell you. She was afraid you'd be mad at Harry." 

"As interesting as all this is," Draco interrupted, "My tea is getting cold and we have an assignment due. I'd like to review my notes with Harry, if you don't mind. And quite frankly, I have concerns about the two of you being near the two of us with any spellbook you're unfamiliar with."

Harry ushered his friends out of the kitchens, thankful for Draco's intervention. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his relationship with his ex's brother. 

It didn't take the elves long to ready their room and move their belongings. In no time at all, they were following Kreacher to a hallway not far from the kitchens. A portrait of a bearded man opened to a circular living room. It had cobblestone floors like the kitchen, but with a large, dark rug under the overstuffed grey sofa. There were two matching chairs along with a dark wood coffee table. 

A small kitchen was off to one side. It was simple, but functional. A door in the back opened to a small bathroom when Draco opened it. "This will definitely need an expansion charm," he muttered as he pulled the door shut behind him. He opened the other door and chuckled a humorless laugh. "She must be joking." 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked coming up behind him. He looked in the room to see two trunks, two wardrobes, and one large bed. "Oh," was all Harry could think to say. 

"She's as batty as Dumbledore," Draco mumbled as he walked over to flop on the couch. "I'm not sleeping on the sofa, Harry. Don't even suggest it." 

"So you want to sleep in the bed with me? Because I'm not sleeping on the sofa either."

"Harry, you can sleep wherever you damn well please. As long as you don't snore or hog the covers, I can deal with it," Draco huffed leaning his head back on the couch. "Now, let's get some food and maybe a drink and celebrate our joyous wedding," he said with sarcasm. He got up and started looking through the cabinets in the kitchen. 

Harry followed him and they found a bottle of firewhiskey. "Kreacher must have hidden this for me. He always keeps it in the cabinet by the stove at home." 

They each had a shot, cringing a bit as it burned down their throats. "Damn it, Harry." Draco slammed his glass down on the counter. "We didn't have a first dance. It's tradition." Before Harry could protest, Draco swept him into his arms and twirled him around their small living room. 

Harry tried to be angry, but it was fun even if it was unexpected. As they neared the fireplace, Draco dipped Harry dramatically. When he pulled him up, Harry was laughing. The light from the fire danced in his green eyes and Draco lost his breath. He dipped him back, just a little, and pressed their lips together. Leaning away, he smiled, "It's tradition." 


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco tell the people that matter about the bonding.

Harry felt a bit lightheaded and his lips tingled with warmth from the brief contact. It had been a simple and quick kiss, but it held so much more meaning than that. It had felt different than any other kiss Harry had ever gotten. 

Draco danced him around the room again and they fell, laughing, onto the couch. They had a quiet evening, finishing their report at Draco's insistence. Draco wrote his mother a letter and they walked together to the owlery to send it. "I'd prefer that she hears about the bonding from me instead of the papers," he had told Harry. 

Harry realised that he hadn't thought of that and decided to talk to Ginny in the morning. She was a good friend and deserved to know. 

As Draco did whatever he was doing in the bathroom later that night, Harry changed into a soft, baggy shirt and clean boxers. He climbed into bed on the side facing the window and was leafing through an old quidditch magazine when Draco came into the bedroom. 

"I hope it's alright. I like to be by the window," Harry said as Draco slipped into bed. 

"Yea, that's fine," he shrugged as he got comfortable. "I prefer to be on the left anyways." They both settled in for the night and Harry fell asleep rather quickly. 

He awoke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable. He had slept better than he had in longer than he could remember. He moved to stretch and was pulled further under the blankets. Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry and their legs were twined together. Draco's face burrowed into the back of Harry's neck and Harry felt oddly comforted. No one had ever held him like this. He felt safe and warm and he decided that he didn't want to get out of bed yet. 

Thankfully it was Saturday and he didn't have to. When Draco woke a short while later, he seemed surprised to see Harry awake, but reluctant to let him go. "Why didn't you wake me? I was squishing you."

Harry stretched as he rose from the bed. "You were actually pretty warm." 

They dressed and headed to breakfast so that Harry could find Ginny. There was quite a stir when Draco sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table. Ginny rolled her eyes when she saw them together. "About damn time, Harry. You've been staring at each other for ages." 

"I don't stare," Harry huffed. "Look, I wanted to tell you in person," Harry started and explained what had happened. 

"So you're telling me that you're not dating, you're married?" Ginny said skeptically. They held their hands up to show her the rings. "Bloody hell," she breathed. "Well, fuck. Congratulations." She reached across the table, shaking Draco's hand. "Might as well make the most of it, yea? I'm going to throw you guys the best fucking wedding reception this school has ever seen. Room of Requirement, tonight, eighth sharp. Don't be late or I'll come find you." 

"She took that surprisingly well," Draco commented as they left the Great Hall. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" shrieked a very irate Pansy Parkinson from behind them. "You didn't think that your best friend might want an explanation as to why you've moved out of your room. People are saying you've moved in with Potter." 

"Malfoy actually," Draco drawled. "He's a Malfoy now. I believe congratulations are in order. Not a petty scolding."

"Why am I a Malfoy instead of you being a Potter?" Harry objected. "From what I've read the Potter's go back further than the Malfoy's."

"Because I'm taller. Those are the rules," he grinned down at Harry, clearly thinking he'd won. 

"We'll talk about this more later," Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

Pansy looked at the two of them as if they were crazy. Maybe they were. "You've seriously went and married Potter? Your father is going to kill you. Astoria's father will kill you if yours doesn't. I know you've had a thing for him forever, but this is extreme. Even for you." She huffed and stomped off towards the dungeons. 

"She'll be fine once she calms down," Draco chuckled. 

"So you've had a thing for me?" Harry asked quietly. 

Draco's cheeks pinked just slightly, "Yea. Every time I tried to get your attention it went wrong and I looked like an asshole. You should have noticed since you were staring all the time." 

They teased each other as they headed outside. They visited with Hagrid for a bit, Draco feeling guilty for the way he had treated him when he was younger. Just as they arrived back at their room, a large eagle owl pecked at the window. "That'll be from mother," Draco remarked, letting the owl in. He read the letter quickly before looking at Harry. He looked a bit confused as he read, 

My darling Draco, 

I am so pleased to see that you've met your match. Spells like that don't work unless there's a real connection. Please give Harry my regards and let him know that he's expected at Christmas. Don't worry about your father. I'll see to him and ensure he behaves. 

All my love, 

Mother


End file.
